1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light head, a lamp, and an assembling method. More particularly, the invention relates to a light head with an intact exterior, a lamp using the light head, and an assembling method of the light head.
2. Description of Related Art
Normal lamps are often equipped with light heads that are inserted into light stands for electrical connection. FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating a light head structure of a conventional lamp. With reference to FIG. 1, the process of assembling the light head 110 of the conventional lamp 100 is rather complicated. For instance, components are assembled together through performing a dotting process, and the electrical contact 120 is then soldered. Namely, the assembling operation is rather complex and inconvenient.